manifestations d'affection
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: OS Twinceste. Fred se souvient de toutes ses premières fois avec son frère.


Je reposte cette histoire mais rien n'a changé, je l'ai juste corrigée, on m'avait signalé des fautes et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps et l'envie de les corriger :-) alors normalement il ne devrait plus y en avoir...

alors bonne lecture (ou relecture)

* * *

Juste des manifestations d'affection.

Notre relation en tant que frères a toujours été différente de celle des autres. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne nous avons toujours été fusionnels, sûrement comme la plupart des jumeaux, mais c'était encore plus que ça. Bien qu'étant des garçons cela ne nous a pas empêché d'avoir besoin de la proximité de l'autre, nous avons toujours été très tactiles l'un envers l'autre, cela allait même jusqu'à dormir ensemble. Mais pour nous tout cela était naturel et cela ne choquait pas non plus notre famille ou nos amis, on était comme ça et les gens étaient habitués. Notre relation serait passée de « normale mais légèrement étrange » à « anormale et complètement dingue » si quelqu'un avait été au courant de ce qui débuta l'année de nos 13 ans.

Comme tous les garçons normalement constitués nous étions arrivés à un âge où l'on commence à s'intéresser au sexe opposé, mais sous nos airs de farceurs qui se foutent de tout nous étions morts de trouille à l'idée d'approcher une fille et de l'embrasser. George fut le premier de nous deux à combattre sa timidité et à sortir avec une fille (dont je ne me souviens pas le prénom…). Mais il n'osait pas rester seul avec elle par peur de devoir l'embrasser, ho il en avait envie, le problème était plutôt qu'il avait peur de mal s'y prendre et que la fille n'apprécie pas. C'est là que j'eus l'idée du siècle: on n'avait qu'à s'entraîner ensemble! Un soir où nous étions seuls dans mon lit à baldaquin, les rideaux fermés, je lui exposais mon idée qu'il accepta comme une évidence, nous traitant d'idiots de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ce premier baiser fut quelque peu maladroit au début mais très agréable, nos lèvres se touchaient tendrement, nos langues se mouvaient sensuellement, les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés pour reprendre nos respirations nous nous sourions bêtement avant de recommencer l'expérience.

Mais notre relation n'évolua pas plus avant l'année de nos 14 ans. Au Terrier nous partagions toujours notre chambre bien que Molly nous ait proposé de prendre la chambre que Charlie avait laissée en partant, mais nous avions refusé. Nous étions habitués à vivre ensemble et cela nous plaisait. Mais étant des ados pleins d'hormones il nous arrivait de temps à autre de nous faire plaisir cachés par les rideaux de nos lits, dans ces cas là l'autre ne disait rien et faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. C'est dans un de mes moments de plaisirs solitaire que George débarqua dans mon lit. La chose en elle même n'était pas exceptionnelle, il nous arrivait souvent de rejoindre l'autre pour discuter.

Mais à ce moment précis j'étais occupé et je me sentis très embarrassé que mon frère vienne dans mon lit à ce moment précis mais je ne dis rien. George quant à lui se colla à mon dos et me murmura à l'oreille que je ne devais pas paniquer. Il avait entendu dire par Lee Jordan que le fait de se faire branler par une autre personne donnait plus de sensations, Lee l'avait expérimenté avec sa copine et il disait que c'était beaucoup plus jouissif. George avait alors eu l'idée de tester ça ce soir là avec moi.

Quand je sentis la main de mon frère se poser sur la mienne toujours à sa place je me sentis gêné, George n'abandonna pas pour autant. Au début il laissa ma main à sa place pendant qu'il commençait un lent va-et-vient puis lorsque je me détendis il la retira pour la remplacer par la sienne. Je sentis tout de suite la différence, les sensations étaient nouvelles et amplifiées, le fait de ne pas maîtriser son plaisir rendait cela beaucoup plus excitant. Bien vite je me mis à haleter et à pousser de légers gémissements alors que George augmentait la cadence. Je ne maîtrisais plus du tout mon corps, j'en voulais plus, je le murmurais à mon frère qui caressa plus vite va verge érigée, ce qui me fit me cambrer. A ce moment là, le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait me permis de me rendre compte que le membre bien réveillé de George était pressé contre mes fesses. Cela m'excita encore plus si possible, je me mis alors à me frotter à cette proéminence, et je souris lorsque j'entendis mon jumeau gémir au creux de mon oreille, je n'étais plus le seul à prendre mon pied. Pendant encore quelques minutes George me branla de plus en plus vite alors que je lui faisais tout autant de bien en me frottant à lui. En pleine extase mon corps se tendit et ma vision se troubla. George quant à lui n'était pas comblé, il retira sa main de ma queue pour la mettre sur la sienne et après deux ou trois coups de poignet il me rejoignit dans le plaisir. Cette séance de « travaux manuels en duo » quelque peu maladroite fut la première d'une longue série, notre technique s'améliorant de plus en plus.

Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit de changé dans notre comportement mais moi je me souviens d'avoir remarqué que nous étions un peu plus tactile et câlin qu'avant. Mais pour s'en apercevoir il fallait être très observateur, il ne s'agissait que de frôlements de mains dans les couloirs, de mains posées sur des genoux ou cuisses quand nous étions assis côte à côte ou encore de petits câlins en privé pour nous montrer notre affection l'un à l'autre.

L'année de nos 16 ans George remarqua rapidement que j'étais devenu plus distant et que je lui cachais quelque chose. En effet cela faisait quelque temps que je cherchais mes mots pour lui apprendre mon homosexualité. J'essayais de me convaincre que tout se passerait bien, après tout il était mon frère et m'aimait quoi que je fasse mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur d'être rejeté. Lorsque je finis par cracher le morceau suite aux questions incessantes et aux regards inquiets de George, celui-ci eut l'air soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était que ça. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air gêné ou dégoûté, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il me fit d'ailleurs remarquer que vu ce que nous faisions en privé ce n'était pas si étonnant, cette réplique me surpris un peu et je lui demandais alors si lui aussi était gay. Il m'assura que non, il ne regardait pas d'autres mecs, ne se sentait pas attiré par eux contrairement à moi qui avait découvert mon orientation sexuelle en matant Drago Malefoy.

Suite à cette déclaration notre relation ne changea pas, nous étions toujours aussi proches et nos ''séances privées'' comme nous les appelions, continuèrent. Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsque je me mis en couple, c'était un serdaigle de 7e année du nom d'Ethan. Tout Poudlard fut étonné de nous voir ensemble et les commérages allaient bon train, mais avec le temps les gens finirent par s'y habituer. Durant cette période assez pénible où j'étais montré du doigt, voire évité ou insulté, George était toujours présent et n'hésitait pas à envoyer des sortilèges. En plus de ce soutien sans faille, il m'écoutait lorsque je parlais de mon copain, essayait de me donner des conseils quand je lui en demandais et ne semblait pas dégoûté lorsque je lui racontais nos moments les plus intimes. Son comportement envers moi n'avait pas changé et je l'en remerciais car je pense que seul je n'aurais pas su faire face.

Mais au bout de quelques mois je me refermais à nouveau sur moi-même, un peu comme lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma préférence pour les hommes. George se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et après un long interrogatoire je lui avouais. Ethan et moi voulions passer à l'étape supérieure, j'en avais vraiment envie mais j'avais peur. Il passa un long moment à me rassurer, me disant que c'était normal et que cela lui rappelait un peu notre peur des baisers. A ce souvenir nous rions, cet épisode nous paraissait maintenant stupide mais à l'époque nous étions vraiment angoissés, mais heureusement depuis nous avions surmonté cela, ensemble.

C'est à cette pensée que mon idée folle m'apparut. Rouge de gêne, fuyant son regard et bégayant je lui demandais s'il accepterait que nous fassions notre première fois ensemble. Un long silence me répondit. Je décidais alors d'affronter son regard. Il était bouche bée, son regard était dans le vague et des rougeurs avaient pris place sur ses joues. Très rapidement je m'excusais, lui demandais d'oublier et me précipitais dans mon lit pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point je me sentais stupide, humilié et aussi rejeté. Il se passa deux minutes avant que les rideaux de mon baldaquin ne s'écartent et que George vienne s'installer à côté de moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je gardais ma tête tournée. Je sentis du mouvement à côté de moi, il souleva la couette pour se glisser dessous, d'une main il me caressa quelques instants les cheveux, comme pour me rassurer et me réconforter. Puis sa main glissa jusqu'à mon ventre, m'entourant pour me rapprocher de lui, collant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je sursautais quand il pris la parole car je ne m'y attendais pas. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il avait été très surpris mais une fois remis du choc, alors qu'il voulait me parler j'étais déjà parti en courant. Il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait de la peine, bien sûr qu'il acceptait. Cela m'étonna et je le lui fis savoir mais comme il me l'expliqua ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions jamais rien fait ensemble, nous avions de la pratique dit-il en riant. Et puis il comprenait ma demande, j'avais peur d'avoir mal, pour cela je ne faisais pas entièrement confiance à mon copain alors que je connais mon frère depuis toujours et que je lui confirais ma vie sans hésitation.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisant frissonner. Tout se passa en douceur, nous avions commencé par nous embrasser et nous caresser comme nous le faisions depuis des années, puis quand la chaleur monta au creux de nos reins, au lieu de nous masturber mutuellement, George m'avait préparé comme il pouvait. Ce ne fut pas agréable, n'ayant jamais fait cela George ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et moi n'ayant jamais été touché de cette façon je sentais mon corps se contracter à cette intrusion. Mon frère prit tout son temps pour m'habituer à cela, continuant de me caresser et de m'embrasser pour tenter de me faire oublier le reste. Nous étions passés à l'étape supérieure quand je ne ressentis plus de douleur mais juste une légère gêne. Malgré toute l'attention de George sa pénétration fut un enfer. J'étais transpercé de douleur, tout le plaisir ressenti avant fut oublié. Quand il vit les larmes couler sur mes joues George voulut se retirer, il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, me murmurant tout un tas de choses pour me réconforter, et moi je lui demandais de rester et de ne pas bouger. Je m'étais habitué à ses doigts je pouvais en faire autant avec son sexe. Pour m'aider George reprit ses baisers et ses attouchements pour me détendre et lorsque la douleur devint supportable je lui demandais de bouger en moi.

Cette première fois ne fut pas époustouflante, je n'eus pas d'orgasme non plus mais à la fin je pris quand même un peu de plaisir. N'ayant pas jouit grâce à la pénétration, George me finit en me masturbant comme il savait si bien le faire.

C'est la seule et unique fois où mon frère et moi avons fait l'amour. Suite à cela notre relation est redevenue ce qu'elle était avant, toujours très fusionnelle et tactile mais plus sexuelle. En grandissant nous nous sommes éloignés un peu, chacun vivant sa vie mais nous partageons encore plein de choses. Et ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne regrette pas cette première fois, avec Ethan cela aurait vraiment été une torture étant donné que notre première fois ensemble ne fut pas terrible mais au moins je n'ai pas souffert.

- Fred tu rêves depuis au moins 10 minutes. A quoi tu penses? Demande George curieux.

Fred reprit pied dans l'instant présent et c'est avec un sourire nostalgique qu'il répondit à son frère.

- Je pensais à nos premières fois. Notre premier baiser, nos premières caresses, notre premier rapport sexuel. Nous avons toujours sauté le pas ensemble.

- Ça a toujours été facile entre nous, on se comprend, on s'aime et on ne se fera jamais de mal alors comme on sait qu'on peut avoir confiance en l'autre on n'hésite pas à tester ensemble.

- Ça me rend nostalgique tout ça.

- Oui moi aussi, ça me rappelle plein de bons souvenirs. Ho la tête que tu as fait la première fois où je me suis glissé dans ton lit !

- Normal aussi quand un pervers se colle à toi alors que tu fais ta petite affaire !

- Peut-être mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, grâce à ça on a passé du bon temps et ça a occupé nos soirées.

- Viens je crois que le repas est enfin prêt, déclara Fred.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la soirée à se remémorer leur jeunesse. Le temps avait passé, chacun vivait de son côté mais ils passaient leurs journées ensemble puisqu'ils travaillaient toujours dans leur magasin, et de temps à autre George venait dîner chez son jumeau comme ce soir là.

- Tout ça me manque tu sais. On n'est plus aussi proche qu'avant, on garde des secrets, on met un peu de distance pour avoir une vie privée.

A ces mots Fred ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, s'approcha de son frère et l'embrassa. Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes refirent vite surface. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de George alors que celui-ci l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Les chemises disparurent bien vite et les jumeaux décidèrent de gagner la chambre afin d'être plus à l'aise. Avant d'arriver au lit les pantalons étaient déjà à terre. C'était difficile pour eux de prendre leur temps comme ils le souhaitaient car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, ce jour là la précipitation et l'envie contrôlaient leurs gestes. Les mains de chacun retrouvèrent le chemin familier du corps de l'autre et repérèrent rapidement les points sensibles qui faisaient frémir et gémir déjà au temps de leur adolescence. Un baiser à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, une caresse sur le flan, une légère griffure sur le ventre, un frôlement au niveau du sexe, des caresses sur les cuisses, des baisers en pagaille.

George prépara son frère à la pénétration mais contrairement à la première fois Fred ne ressentit pas de douleur, juste le plaisir de l'anticipation. Fred écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une langue caresser sa longueur, il baissa les yeux pour voir son frère qui le regardait de façon provocante avant de refaire son geste. Lorsqu'il entendit son frère gémir George eut un sourire satisfait et recommença, finissant par jouer avec le gland, cajolant la longueur et pénétrant son jumeau de ses doigts. Fred quant à lui appréciait le traitement et n'était plus que gémissements, aussi témoigna-t-il vivement son mécontentement lorsque son frère arrêta tout. George sourit, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que son vis-à-vis le suppliait de lui en donner plus et là qu'il accédait à sa demande il protestait.

Il pénétra lentement son amant de peur de lui faire mal mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis et vint brusquement à la rencontre de son frère faisant gémir ce dernier. Cette fois n'eut rien à voir avec la première, chacun avait acquis de l'expérience qu'ils mettaient à profit. La pièce s'emplit de gémissements, de suite de mots incohérents, de bruits de peaux claquants au rythme des mouvements de George, des cris de plaisir de Fred lorsque sa prostate fut sollicité, des jurons de George lorsque son frère pris les commandes, le faisant s'allonger alors qu'il s'empalait sur son sexe. Fred fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme et le resserrement de ses parois entraîna celui de son frère. A bout de souffle Fred se pelotonna dans les bras de George qui lui caressa le bas du dos et l'embrassa tendrement.

Soudain George se mit à rire au plus grand étonnement de son jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- C'est juste que tout à l'heure tu parlais de nos premières fois, et bien maintenant tu peux ajouter à la liste mon premier adultère, rit George.

- Et ta première fellation je pense, ajouta Fred taquin avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement: on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'adultère, on est frères.

- Et alors? Ça ne change rien à ce qu'on a fait, c'est même pire.

- Pas pour moi. On est frères, très proches, c'est notre façon de nous montrer qu'on s'aime, c'est juste des manifestations d'affection, certes bien agréables et spéciales mais rien de plus.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Mais je me vois mal ''montrer mon affection'' de cette façon à Percy, Ginny, Ron ou quiconque.

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer ! Déclara Fred.

- Ho serais-tu jaloux? Demanda George en souriant.

- Non, c'est juste que si tu le fais tu vas te retrouver à sainte mangouste et dans ce cas là on ne pourra plus se voir.

- Bien sûr que si, les visites sont autorisées.

- Oui mais pas le genre de ''visite'' que je prévois, répliqua Fred un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

George l'embrassa avant d'ajouter:

- Tu as raison, personne n'a à savoir à quel point nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre.

Et il fit basculer son frère sous lui, l'embrassant avec passion et ses mains recommençant à parcourir ce corps si semblable au sien.

FIN.


End file.
